lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout:First Era
The full story, written by Alissa the Wise Wolf, of the original Lookout I RP. Prologue On a distant world, five-hundred years ago, all is seemingly calm. The animal life wandering the forest. The leaves on the trees swaying in the wind. The sound of the water running through the creek. However, the ground begins to shake. Ripples start becoming persistent in the still waters. Distant rumbles can be heard as two powerful forces continue to collide. Suddenly a loud explosion rocks the forest as the camera pans up, showing a large field beyond the trees. The dull thud of a sonic boom reverberates through the ground. As the camera stops its rise, a small dot in the distance becomes visibly larger and larger, blasting through the field until it quickly shoots past the camera, splintering trees and turning over the earth. The field now a crater as the object had skipped off the ground. The sound of the sonic boom now reaches the forest. The camera then pans over to the direction the object flew. In the depths of the forest a large man in red stands. As he does so, another, smaller person in comparison, shoots past and clashes with the man in red. Upon their clash the trees splinter and the ground shatters. A white aura envelopes the two, lightning powerful enough to scour the bedrock shooting off from them. Their hands grip each other tightly, the aura strengthening and expanding, erasing the earth around them. The forest is now leveled, chunks of stone and boulders floating in the air from the force of their clash. Soil clouds the air, lightning still shooting off of them. The camera moves closer, the faces of the opposing forces now clear. The man in red is bloodied, his hair golden, long, and flowing, with two large spikes off the top. He wears a long, heavy, red trench coat, and heavy boots. His eyes are those of rage, his teeth clenched as he tries to force the man opposing him back, sweat trickling down in rivers on his face. The man opposite of him, with his black eyes and white pupils, his thick, white eyebrows, and long, spiky hair. His face features of few scuffs, but no sweat. He wears a long black robe with a zipper down the middle, and pitch black boots. His hands with black gloves. He smirks at the man in red. His arms casually holding back the red man's rage. Man in Black: This can't be all you've got, now can it? I thought you were going to kill me. Man in Red: -Clenches teeth and plants feet deeper into the granit of the bedrock- Man in Black: C'mon Trias. I killed them all just for you. I killed them all to envoke challenge from you, and this is all you can give me? You even gained a new form from me. Such a waste. Should I destroy the planet instead? ''' -The man smiles at Trias, continuing to effortlessly hold his rage back.- Trias lets out a ferocious cry of rage and continues to pour every last ounce of strength into forcing the man in black back. With a disappointed sigh, the man in black rotates his left hand and breaks Trias' right arm, then kicks Trias in the gut with extreme force. The shock-wave of the kick obliterating the bedrock beneath them, magma exploding into the air. Trias launches through the flattened forest and into the sky, blood slipping between his teeth as he grabs his abdomen. As he shoots above the clouds, the man in black appears above him, and smites Trias back to earth into a mountain, shattering the entire mountain and burying Trias in the rubble. As a result, Trias' energy fades from the man in black's senses, his golden hair turning black. The camera pans back showing the incredible destruction, the man in black floating above. As Trias tries to get up and free himself, the man in black comes rocketing down, plowing through the rubble, and crushes Trias' ribs with his knees. Immediately afterwards he leaps up and plants his feet into the rock and picks Trias up. '''Trias: D...da...damn you...A...Axis...-Trias struggles to speak as blood seeps from his mouth.- Axis: -'Axis turns away, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, slightly smiling.- You should be proud of yourself, you're the strongest fighter I've faced, and you've got so much going for you. But this simply isn't working out. I need a divorce. Fighting for so many decades has gotten so tiresome. -Axis drops the crippled Trias on the ground and looks at him with the cheesiest frown- I'm really sad it had to be this way. '''Trias: '-Trias coughs up puddles of blood then looks up at Axis with a sarcastic grin- Haha...a divorce eh? Where do I get to sign? -Trias says as he turns himself over and lies on his back, struggling to breath as he coughs up even more blood- '''Axis: '''Right here. Axis raises his hand at Trias and draws in massive amounts of Ki into his palm. The sheer amount of energy distorting the light and darkening the skies. Trias smirks in defeat, but as Axis is about to fire, Trias redirects all of his remaining Ki into a barrier filled with air. Axis shifts his eyes in notice, and suddenly increases the power of the attack in that instant and fires. The camera zooms out to show the mountain range from space. A brief twinkle appears and suddenly the entire mountain range is enveloped in a massive explosion that continues to grow unstably across the land. The clouds part from the force of the explosion, and the earth cracks. The explosion then suddenly rapidly expands, charring the entire surface of the planet, shattering the crust. In seconds the the planet collapses into a fireball of rock and magma; a fragment of the hot, iron and nickle core shrinking as smaller fragments are ripped from it by the force of the explosion, until nothing remains. Five hundred years later, in the age 1040, a light streaks across the wintry night sky of Earth.' 'Arc 1: Axis' 'Chapter 1' A man in thick and heavy clothing lies back in the snow and looks towards the sky. He lets out a sigh of relaxation as the snow satisfyingly crunches beneath him. The man then closes his eyes and smiles, and follows by looking up and watching the stars. His eyes shift side to side, up and down, as the cloud of his hot breath floats above him. The sky is crystal clear. Not a single cloud nor obstruction. The moon isn't out, so the Milky Way is in full view. As he is gazing, a bright streak appears in the distance to his left, looking south. It grows brighter by the second as it then screams across the sky overhead. In awe, the man watches as it shoots over the mountains, followed by a dim flash. To confirm if impact occurred, the man places his hands beneath the snow and focuses. The dull tremble of the earth that passes him by confirms his suspicions. He immediately sits up and pours himself a cup of hot coco and takes a drink as he thinks. "Meteor? Spaceship? Maybe an Ice-jin?" Lost in thought about what he witnessed, the man rubs his head full of spiky brown hair, and after letting out a subtle yawn, decides that he will trek up the mountains to look for the impact site. With the light on his mind, he sets up a tent and campfire, the flames flickering in the dark night, and begins to make dinner. Looking back at the mountains, he can't help but think of what it might be, the light of the flames dimly glowing on his face. ---- Meanwhile, in the forest several miles away and up in the mountains, a man with long black hair and wearing a black Gi, and a younger man with short, spiky, reddish black hair and blue Gi are preparing to rest for the night, under the dense canopy of the redwood trees. Despite the cold and thin clothing they wear, there is no fire. The man with the long hair and black Gi sits against a tree with his legs and arms crossed. He closes his eyes and sits firm. As the man in the blue Gi settles in, a light streaks across the sky above the trees, whose dense pine needles block out the dim light, blending it with the dim stars. The man in blue looks up in reaction despite having not seen it. He immediately looks over to the man in the black Gi, noticing that the man in black has opened his eyes. The man in the black Gi tells the man in blue that powerful fighters aren't all that uncommon, and that more than likely a fighter just flew overhead, and that it'd be rude to intrude on their evening out of paranoia. The man in blue looks back up in curiosity and wonders who it might be, his eyes beaming with the want of knowing. The man in black snaps at him to not think about it and focus on the endurance training. The man with shorter hair reluctantly takes his mind away from the Ki he felt and sits against a tree to sleep, closing his eyes as his breath clouds the air in front of him. The dim glow from the snow's reflection bounces off his face, the red tinge on his cheeks nigh-invisible. However, a tremble suddenly runs through the earth in which the man in blue abruptly shoots up and is about to run off in the direction of the tremor. The man in black immediately snaps at him "Ian, training first!". Ian looks back at the man with longer hair and sits back down. The man with longer hair then looks at Ian and tells him that earthquakes and other earth shaking phenomena, such as volcanoes, are common around here. Ian looks over to the man in black, his face stern, forehead scrunched. The man in black then tells that even if the tremor is related to the power they felt earlier; that it didn't felt malicious or evil. He says that to pay heed to it is a distraction and a sign of weakness, and that one should only be alert for malice when feeling another's presence. Ian nods in respect, understanding, and bows. Ian then sits down, the glow of the snow once more dimly lighting his face, the snow crunching nicely beneath him. ---- Over the next few months, the man who wears the heavy clothing trekked the mountains, searching for the impact site. On March 23rd, while wandering about the forests, he spots two men walking along in the distance. Their crunchy steps echoing in the frostbit, clear air. Upon walking close in curiosity, the man notices that the two are wearing thin Gi. This told him that they were probably endurance training with the cold. Curious, the man in heavy clothing walks over to the two through the heavy mountain snow. The two's eyes shift in the man's direction as he approaches. The man in black places his hand on the man in blue, telling him not to worry. The man in black then walks ahead. He greets the man in heavy clothes and reaches his arm out for a hand shake. The man in heavy clothing gladly takes the man in black's hand and introduces himself as Kuzon. The man in black then introduces himself as Zion, and then shakes Kuzon's hand. Zion then points over to the man in blue and tells Kuzon that the man's name is Ian, upon which Kuzon immediately waves and introduces himself again. Kuzon then turns to Zion and asks what they might be doing out here in the mountains, in which Zion tells him that they had just finished up their year of endurance training and were heading back to North City for supplies and a hotel. After answering, Zion asks the same, in which Kuzon replies, telling them of the light he saw a month and a half ago on the night of February third. He tells them of the direction it went and and the flash of light, as well as the tremor he felt afterwards. Immediately Ian is full ears and walks over to Kuzon, where he asks how much further it is. Kuzon tells him that it's probably a day's hike up north. Ian, with his overwhelming curiosity, takes Zion for a minute and asks him if they can help find the crater. Zion tells him that since it should only take a day, there shouldn't be a problem. Ian pumps his fist with a resounding "Yes!". Seeing that it's getting late, Kuzon suggests they set up camp and prepare for the hike tomorrow. Zion and Ian accept, and around the campfire the three chat about their adventures and things they've seen an done, drinking away at the hot coco. They all quickly become friends, laughing and singing around the fire. Zion then turns to Kuzon and asks him, "Why didn't you fly in the direction of the light, and instead choose to walk?". Kuzon replied, telling Zion that he came here to appreciate nature and life, and that to waste the opportunity to have a journey would've been regretful. Zion then places his hand on Kuzon in admiration, telling him that the world needs more people like him. Smiling, Kuzon tells him that they should get ready to rest, and points out the sleeping Ian as an example. Zion laughs and nods in agreement, and lays in the snow to sleep for the night. Kuzon smiles then turns to the fire, drinking the rest of his hot coco before retiring for the night himself. ---- A month and a half ago: A man in no clothing drifts through space. His eyes shift around, barely conscious as he looks upon a small, dark world coming up fast. He closes his eyes as he crashes through the icy world, splitting it down the middle, its gravity the only thing holding it together. The impact knocks him unconscious as he tumbles through space, zipping past a large blue planet with rings, through a disk of rocky ice, crashing through a belt of stone. Tumbling tumbling tumbling. He opens his eyes a little. Everything is getting hot. Hotter hotter hotter. His skin begins to singe...then suddenly blackness. His eyes open slowly. His ears ring. Everything around him is glowing. Orange...no...red....yellow? The colours dance as a haze in his view as he tries to move. His vision is clearing now, but he feels hot. No...he's feels burning hot. As he wakens further pain begins to seep back into his senses. He rolls over, places his hands on the ground, his vision clearing. His eyes shrink in shock as he spies the bony, charred, flaming nature of his hand. He quickly stumbles upward, the pain stronger now. Looking around he now sees that he's on fire. The light glowing bright, flickering up as the pain grows more intense. He begins to scream. The pain is even worse now as he watches bits of flesh fall off his body, the pieces turning to ash. He grabs his face, screaming in utter agony. Stumbling around in the throes suffering, his body writhing about, he steps in something cold and falls over from the shock. The sound of water boiling away echoes in the air as he continues to scream, the cold liquid tainted red with blood. His screams grow quieter now, shorter, less frequent. He stands up, large amounts of Ki emanating from his body like heat. He continues to groan, but the pain fades. He stumbles down the side of an incline, snow crunching beneath his bare feet. He falls over a few times, but gets back up, swaying about in is steps, extremely weary. He falls into a tree, and looks upon his hands. They look normal now, all evidence of injury gone. Relieved of the pain, his eyes shift around slowly, taking in his surroundings. He turns to the left and then to the right. He looks behind the tree, and see before him a forest. He then finally lays against the tree, regaining his breath. He thinks to himself, "How many years has it been? How long have I been drifting in space only to now crash land on a planet?". Sweating profusely he wipes his face and lays down to rest. His dreams are plagued with darkness. Endless darkness. Stuck in the void, falling. He lands in a hot liquid, and immediately everything turns red. In the distance a blurred silhouette of he with the black eyes etches above. "You failed, Trias. Everything has been lost, all because you weren't strong enough. All those chances to end it all, and you couldn't live up to a single one. No matter how dire the situation, you always fell short. You're a failure. A hopeless hero who couldn't even save the ones he loved, let alone his own home planet. And you will continue to fail. You can't hide from me. You will never escape me. No matter the years, no matter the distance, we will always find each other." "Axis...", he cried, "Axis...", tears filled his eyes, "I will...", he reached out his left hand, sinking further into a pool of red, "'I will..", he clenched his fist, tears streaming down his face, "...'''kill you." Trias woke to the sound of crunching snow in the early morning as the snowy winds gently flowed by. By focusing his hearing he could tell that it was four legged animal, and nothing to worry about. However, Trias felt something sticking to his face. He reaches up with his left hand and feels ice on his cheeks. Frozen tears.Trias stares at the icy tears in his palm as they melt. As the remnants of his tears drip into the snow, he slowly stands, the snow making its signature soft crunch. Trias looks around, feeling for any signs of civilization. In the distance he feels three powers, two next to each other and one much further away. The gentle nature of each energy tells him they are not hostile, however he feels his own instability could instigate conflict. Trias looks up. Seeing the sun rising from the left, he heads in the opposite direction. ---- By the afternoon, Zion, Ian, and Kuzon have all but found the impact site. Fearing they would never find it, Kuzon begins to have regrets, until Ian starts calling for the two. Kuzon and Zion immediately rush over to see Ian standing next to a tree at the edge of the forest. Ian gets down and tells them that someone slept here at least a month ago, the energy signature having built up from several days of sleep. Ian then points up the incline, telling them that an extremely weak residual trail is still present. Zion and Kuzon nod to each other and tap Ian on the shoulder, directing him to follow. It doesn't take them long to climb up the incline, though Kuzon and Ian slipped a few times due to the snow's slick nature. Once they reached the top, the snowy wind blowing hard and whistling through the forest behind them, before them lay a snow filled crater. The trees surrounding it were charred, snapped. Abundant, potent Ki filled the area. Kuzon, curious, jumps down into the center of the crater to get a better feel of the energy. Kuzon feels around the impact centre, bringing his fingertips close to his forehead then bring his hand down. Crouching, Kuzon looks over to Zion. "Whoever it was, they're a Saiyan, and they're still alive." Kuzon states towards Zion. Zion's eyes widen upon hearing this, quickly shifting them around in each direction, taking in as much surrounding information as he can. His eyes then dart up to the sky. "And he came from outer space." Zion adds. Ian looks over to Zion, a cold sweat trickling down his face. "How? There's no space pod, and Saiyans can't breathe in space like an Ice-Jin." Zion shifts his gaze to Ian and tells him "It's not hard for a powerful warrior to form a self sustaining barrier for space travel. The one issue though is time." his gaze shifts back to the impact crater, his arms crossed, "If they had been drifting through space any longer than a year, he either has incredible healing incapabilties, or is utterly immortal." Kuzon then adds, "Well, since we're clearly dealing with something of this scale, we should remain on high alert for a while. Memorize the energy felt here today, for if the man who fell here last month is a threat, I'm afraid we may not be able to stop them." Ian then takes a moment to then step forward and explain how he and Zion had both felt the energy of the Saiyan briefly and how it didn't feel hostile to either of them, which is why Zion insisted they not investigate, citing the frequency in which fighters fly over and being so common place that they may come across as rude and invasive if they tried to stick their nose into said fighter's business. Kuzon then responded, "Then why didn't you check it out when you felt the crash landing, surely any good person would've grown worried and rushed over if someone was injured?" "Master Zion was too focused on training to even let that thought cross his mind, though I myself only wanted to see out of curiosity." Ian answered. ---- The snow blows sideways, squalling against his skin, the large and heavy flakes hitting him with faint pats. Despite the unbearable cold, Trias is unwanting to draw attention, and looks frantically around for any signs of life. Unable to see, he switches to using his senses, focusing hard as his sweat freezes on his flesh. In the distance to his right, he feels a warmth. Closing his eyes he looks over to the warmth he feels, and sees the silhouette of an animal in their life force. Trias turns to face it, runs over, and snaps it's neck with a loud crack. Opening his eyes he sees that it's a buffalo, and immediately forms a Ki razor on his index finger to skin it. Throughout the next few days, Trias turns the leather into a a set of clothing for him to wear, while eating the meat of the buffalo to keep himself fed as he worked on the outfit. Days and nights passed as he put it together, using the heat of his Ki to meld the leather together. After several days measuring his proportions and making the form of the leather, Trias tries it on. Due to his size, he finds it a little tight but manageable. Now warmed, Trias rises up and marches onward through the snow. The icy breeze of the clear, winter night sky flows against his bare face. Trias' eyebrows shift down in irritation that he has to bring himself this low, as he normally would use his Ki to heat his body in these temperatures. However, he has no idea of knowing who or what may be lurking about, ready to strike at the moment he lets his guard down. He blows into his hands and rubs them together thoroughly, all while keeping his eyes closed. Unable to see in the dark, Trias uses weak pulses of his Ki to get an echo of the surroundings. Seeing as how he can only view the forest before him through this manner, Trias begins releasing pulses through the earth at a very low and weak frequency. Because of this he is now able to get a read on much further distances due to the solid nature of the earth allowing the pulses to travel faster and further than before, and at an even lower frequency.